The use of a heating component to effect volatilization of a liquid material from an aerosol delivery device for subsequent inhalation by a user is known. Such devices comprise a single heating element or a heating component composed of multiple heating elements which are activated simultaneously. However, the use of such heating elements has disadvantages.
Liquid material intended for use in an aerosol delivery device which comprises a heating element typically comprises several constituents having variable volatilities. As a result, when the heating element(s) is activated, the more volatile constituents vaporize before the less volatile constituents. This can result in asynchronous release of constituents from the aerosol delivery device, and deposition of the more volatile constituents in the aerosol delivery device, mouth cavity or throat of the user.
For example, nicotine-containing solution for use in an aerosol delivery device as an alternative to the use of a smoking article typically comprises water, which has a boiling point of 100° C.; nicotine, which has a boiling point of 247° C.; and glycerol, which has a boiling point of 290° C. Upon contact with an activated heating element, the water, being the most volatile, will vaporize first, followed by the nicotine, and then the glycerol. Depending on the composition of the liquid material at least a portion, most or all of the nicotine may be vaporized together with the water. This asynchronous release of substances results in a relatively high concentration of nicotine in the gas and particle phase of the generated condensation aerosol in an early stage of the inhalation, yet most of this nicotine will never reach the lungs of the user, but rather will be deposited in the aerosol delivery device, mouth cavity or throat of the user as a result of dissociation from the glycerol.